LEGO NEXO KNIGHTS: Knight's Academy
Knight's Academy (Volume #1) is a spin-off series within Season 2 finale and before Season 3, an a first appearance of the Forbidden Spells alongside Rogul, Skeleton Knights, and another antagonist apart from Monstrox. Starring Izzy & Fletcher. Two newly enrolled academy students, who find themselves starting an epic adventure without even a single day passes by. Summary Life is tough for Fletcher Bowman. He's an orphan from the countryside who's just arrived at the prestigious Knights Academy, where he doesn't know anyone or anything about being a knight. Lucky for Fletcher he quickly makes one friend - the excitable Izzy Richmond. But when Fletcher and Izzy venture off-campus, they awaken a long-sleeping threat to Knighton that threatens to destroy the kingdom. They'll have to work together to defeat the threat - and avoid their principal's wrath. Characters * Fletcher "Fletch" Bowman: * Isabella "Izzy" Richmond: * Ethan Zilgo: A high-class student, fan of the Richmond family and bully of Fletch. Sees himself as better than plebs. A bronze face with slick black hair, wears crisp clothing, and usually seens with Beak. * Beak: '''A tall, wiry, redheaded boy. A friend of Ethan, usually following him around. A bit dimwitted as shown on the field quest. Minor Characters & Cameos * ''Robin Underwood:'' A Year-Two apprentice and general Teacher's Assistence. Describe having shaggy brown hair and sharp, pointed eyebrows. Teaches students the usage of NEXO POWERS and explains students uses only the Novix System until they graduate and gain their shields. * ''Ava Pentriss: A Year-Two student who is a teacher in the class '''An Overview of Digital Magic.'' Unlike Robin, isn't an assistent despite still going to said school because her project alongside Merlok. * Principal Brickland: An old-school swordman and principal of Knight's Academy. Close friends with Sir Griffiths. * Captian Clash: First Year teacher for Combat Skills, the man has an appearance of belonging in a different era. A passionate battle instructor * Chef Munch: One of the cooks in the Academy * Brutzle: Proclaims of being a Jill of all trades within the school. Works/lives in a shed on the far edge of the Training Grounds. Seems close towards Izzy. Desciped as a short, round woman with a strong handshake. (Might be from Hill country?) * Professor Scapeland: Teaches Geography, a perpetually sleepy-looking woman and finds the subject of study with heavy disinterest, more so than her students. * Professor Relik: He teaches History. * Professor Ottofae: Teaches the more advance Nexo Power usage in the Combo Power Class despite it not being perfected yet. Even made a mess in said class. (maybe clumsy?) * Professor ???: Instructs students in reciting the code. * Nexo Knights & Merlok 2.0 Trivia * First time seeing all the functions within the Knight's Academy * Apart from the hundred of student - considering S2ep1 Back to School (Which went up from a handful of student into a 200% increase in enrollment) was popularized since Monstrux return because of the Nexo Knights fame - it had been restructed in a manner so the great hall window's show Knightonia, reminding the squires/apprentices what they're protecting. ** Also implementing completely new curriculum, which seems to be regarding to Nexo Powers. For an App exclusive episode Knight's of The Realm didn't show any signs of it. Which in turn means an Overview of Digital Magic's exclusive hononary Nexo Knight's Ava has the most understanding of. However it's hard to say. * From several sightings and description The Academy must be within the outskirts of the Kingdom's Capital but is hard to pinpoint where. Since the map from Pocket Power fails to show where. Probably around the western side of the castle gate as seen in S2EP1. Category:Spin off Category:Books Category:Knight's Academy Character